


I Won't Feel Bad

by blondefoxes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, and SMUT, honestly this is just an excuse to write PrepSchool!JoshTylerBrendon, that's gonna happen, three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondefoxes/pseuds/blondefoxes
Summary: Tyler Joseph is new at St. Anthony's Preparatory School for Boys. Josh Dun and Brendon Urie are the only people who volunteer to take him as their project partner. He learns some things about himself from Josh and Brendon, makes out a little bit, too.





	1. If Money Can't Buy Happiness then Why Is It So Fabulous?

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT is this. Honestly, this is just my sad excuse for wanting to write the boys in prep school. This is gonna be really self indulgent so feel free to offer your dirty little kinks and I'll see what I can do about working them in. Thanks for reading! Oh, and follow me on tumblr @vanillaghostt catch you later!

On the countryside just beyond the border of Sandusky, Ohio stands the large and cathedral like building of St. Anthony’s Preparatory School for Boys. As if the name weren’t long and unnecessary enough, the headmaster Reginald Walker demands that all people referring to the school refer to its full name at all times. This leads to a lot of rather long and rolling conversations, much like the one Tyler Joseph’s mother has had for the past few minutes. 

Tyler Joseph, a boy of only eighteen, has been through a few schools, and left on anything but his own accord. He deals with the normal things that any eighteen year old deals with. Bullying, drugs, the imminent fear of death and constant intrusive thoughts. He smiles, like any good boy, but just behind his eyes, he’s wondering how many of the headmaster’s fingers will fit in his mouth. In one, last ditch effort to protect her son, Kelly hopes to enroll him in for his last year of high school to boost his GPA and get him into a college she knows he deserves to go to. 

“Now, ma’am,” the headmaster drones, “we usually don’t accept students your son’s age. Most of the students here have been attending St. Anthony’s Preparatory School for Boys since they were… Well, young boys. Tyler is much older than we’re used to taking in, he may not acclimate to the curriculum in time to get the grades you’re hoping for.”

Tyler swears that if his mother’s eyes roll any harder, they’re going to fall out of her head. “This is really our last option, Headmaster Walker. Tyler has only had the chance to give half his effort. With the serenity provided here at St. Anthony’s, we know-“

“St. Anthony’s Preparatory School for Boys.” Reginald interrupts. 

Kelly bites her tongue, smiling through the pain building up behind her lips. “Right, the school. Given the opportunity to show what he’s really got, I’m sure he’ll surprise even me.” 

Reginald’s eyes drift from Kelly to Tyler, who smiles vaguely but keeps his eyes to the ground when he knows he’s being stared at. There’s no point in looking up to see the pens or the tablecloth or the ridiculous comb over that the headmaster sports. “Well….. There’s also the matter of expenses. We offer a-“

Kelly slams her checkbook down, pen already poised to write any number named. “How much?”

Tyler makes his way into the dorms with a bag under each arm just a few moments later. There are kids running back and forth, some much younger than others. He feels a bit awkward moving into a place where the people are so young. The ages gradually begin to rise as he makes his way through the building, however. Soon, it looks like he’s graduated to middle school, then freshman year, and finally, the boy’s dorm at the end of the hall at the end of the building reveals not boys, but young men. They all walk with their shirts off or carrying some sort of sports ball and honestly, Tyler is super uninterested in all of it. Kelly walks behind him with the rest of his things, eyes straight ahead. Her son is in one of the most prestigious schools in the state, who has time to ogle the local talent?

He opens the door to the dorm room to a warm surprise. It’s beautifully ordained with antique furniture, giving the essence that it’s been lived in instead of sterile and new like most dorms. He steps in with a smile, placing his things gently on the bed before taking the rest from his mom. “This place is gorgeous,” Kelly remarks, landing her bottom on the bed. “I think you’re really going to like it here.”

Tyler moves toward her, setting himself next to her and offering a wide smile. A genuine smile. “Thank you.” He says in his small, quiet voice. She takes his hand, kissing the back of it gently before standing.

“Well, give your mom a hug.” She holds her arms open waiting for him. “C’mon, I gotta get back.” He does as he’s told, reaching for her with a warm and loving embrace. This will be the last time they see each other in a long time, so he savors the smell of her perfume and the softness of her chest as they squeeze each other tightly. “You’re going to do great here.” 

Tyler nods, smiling as they both step away. He swallows, not quite ready to say goodbye, but not willing to argue either. “Dad?” he asks, his voice still a careful whisper. Kelly’s smile slowly disappears. She shakes her head a little solemnly, recovering from the moment of sadness to smile once more. 

“He’ll be by to visit soon, I’m sure of it.” She reaches out to ruffle his hair before turning for the door. In just a moment, his last connection to his old life walks out the door, and he’s left to build himself back up inside someone else’s room. He enjoys the feeling of being where someone else had already been, a familiarity creeping into his mind where there’d been only worry a moment before. 

He goes to sleep that night wondering what challenges the next day might bring. With classes starting and the world moving a hundred miles an hour now, there’s only one way to go, and that’s up.

Tyler Joseph wakes the next morning to find that the world is full of directions, many of them being down. His uniform, he finds, does not fit in the places it should. The shoulder are much too wide in his jacket, and the pants feel like they were made for someone a whole school below him. He makes the most of the situation, and pulls himself together long enough to head to his first class of the day, Chemistry. There’s no point in missing a class when he can easily visit the Headmaster later in the day. 

Walking presents a bit of a challenge, as he has to be careful how he moves. Being extremely skinny, one would assume that Tyler could fit into almost anything, but the hem of the pants cling to the bottom of his calves, and the leg of the pants leave little to the imagination. He’s thankful that the jacket is almost two sizes too big, or else he might be lashing someone something he shouldn’t be. Can you be expelled for indecent exposure at a prep school?

The few kids that have beat Tyler to class snicker upon his arrival, and he feels even worse about forgetting to try on the uniform the night before. Slowly, the class begins to fill, young men of all shapes and sizes making their way through the door. Ohio’s finest, probably a few potato peelers in the group as well. Tyler drops his head just as two of the strangest looking boys make their way into the room. One, with hair pink as bubble gum, and the other looking like he forgot to check the size of his own uniform make their way to the back of the class. The people part as if they’re avoiding leprosy, and Tyler’s curious eyes follow them until they make it to their seats. 

He regrets looking when the pink haired boy catches his eye, and offers a subtle but obvious smile. 

The teacher comes into the room a moment before the bell rings, and he kicks the door closed as he does so. He looks rather young, probably too young to be a teacher, but he writes his name on the board like he knows what he’s doing, so Tyler gives him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Good morning class,” he smiles, finishing his name on the board before turning back toward the group of boys. MR. WAY, streaks across the black board in white chalk, a sure sign that they are officially in business. “So, before I introduce myself, I want you all to pick a partner. We’re going to be doing a lot of projects this year, because my budget just got hyped all the way up.” The boys moved desks, the sound of wood clanking together and steel brushing the floor the only sound available until things quiet down. “Alright, does anyone not have a partner?” 

Tyler looks around, waiting for someone else to say something, but they never do. He raises his hand, hoping that someone else had just been waiting to see, and he can save himself the embarrassment of first day jitters. “Hmm? Oh, what? There’s seriously no partner for you?” Mr. Way asks, looking through his roster to make sure there’s an even number. “Oh, it appears…. Tyler Joseph? You just enrolled yesterday, huh?” He turns to view the boy, as does everyone else. Tyler feels the gazes thrust upon him, and suddenly feels very aware that his uniform pants are two sizes too small. “Right well… Would anyone like to adopt Mr. Joseph, then?”

Like lightning, the pink haired boy’s hand shoots up, his friend laughing a little to himself. More of a giggle really, but it still makes Tyler feel self-conscious. “Mr. Dun…” the teacher sighs, tapping his pen against his forehead. “Why in the world would you want to be in a group with the new student, Joshua? Are you planning on making him your project? I’ve heard the stories, Josh, you and Brendon can barely be trust together, let along with an innocent bystander.”

Josh’s hand falls, and he holds it to his chest like he’s offended. Brendon fans him, a similar look of distaste on his face. “First of all, Gerard, all the stories you heard were probably sick as frick, so in all honesty, you should be congratulating us. Second, why are you giving our new friend such bad vibes? We could be best friends, who knows? Third, is that a new tie? You look dashing today.”

Mr. Way sighs again, slamming the pen into his forehead now. “Well, Tyler,” he says, finally stopping to get a word out. “Would you like to partner with Josh Dun and Brendon Urie? I’ll leave the choice up to you.”

Tyler glances back at the duo to see what he might be getting himself into. Josh catches his eye again, but before he can look away this time, the pink haired boy winks, startling Tyler into turning his head back to the front as quickly as possible. He can’t afford to fail, however….

“I would be happy to.”


	2. If You're Going to Humiliate Me, At Least Make It Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Brendon learn the truth about Tyler and his proclivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk what's happening anymore. leave me them kinks, nerds.

The regret that sinks into Tyler as he sits through class almost makes him want to cry. His hands tighten in his lap as Mr. Way drones on, talking about what to expect from the class and how things will go in terms of grading. At the same time, however, he feels his manhood tightening just under his too-tight dress pants. 

If there’s one thing that Tyler would never admit, it’s that he gets off on the idea of being humiliated. Since he was young, when all eyes are on him and he feels the most embarrassment, he can’t help but get hard. There’s something about the attention, the people watching him with such intent and persecution that makes his balls tighten and the head of his cock swell until he feels like he might cum right through his briefs. 

The bell rings before he can find something else to think about, and the people in the room begin sliding out of their desks and making their way towards the hall without paying Mr. Way a second thought. Josh pushes himself out of his desk, careful not to knock into Tyler as he does so. He notices the boy’s anxious face, and makes one of his own in return. “You alright, my dude?” he asks, his expression nonchalant but absolutely bewildered all at once. 

Tyler looks up, tears welling in his eyes and finally spilling over onto his cheeks. He looks as if he might burst, the worry of being in a place he doesn’t know with people he’s never met before, it weighs so heavy it makes him cry. “Holy shit,” Brendon breathes. Josh looks over at his friend, a little saddened for the boy. He follows Brendon’s eye line and realizes a half second later what the other is looking at. 

Nestled just between the bottom of the desk, Tyler’s stomach and his legs, a bulge the size of a pair of tube socks presses into the restrictive pants, popping them forward into an unsightly lump of oversized cock and balls. Josh gasps, turning his head toward the door, partially to avert his gaze and partially to ensure that everyone is gone. “Everything alright over there?” Mr. Way asks, packing up his briefcase. 

“No worries here, Mr. W!” Josh responds, running his hands through his pink hair. Tyler stops his quiet sobbing long enough to realize what the others are looking at. He quickly moves his hands toward his crotch in an attempt to cover it. This has happened as long as he can remember. Negative light is shed on him, and suddenly he could fuck as well as any porn star. 

The teacher shrugs and makes his way out the door, closing it behind him to leave the boys to themselves. Josh sits in the desk just in front of Tyler, his legs spread to face his new friend. “Dude, what the fuck,” he laughs to himself. Tyler can do nothing but sob to himself, the sound now apparent in the quiet room. “You’ve gotta tell us what’s wrong, my guy. We can’t help you if you don’t say anything. Also, you’re dick is huge.” Brendon smacks him in the shoulder. “I know, I know, totes inappropes, whatever, it had to be said.”  
“Wh-why would you want to h-help me?” Tyler gasps, squirming in his chair.

“You’re our chem partner now, friend-o. We’re gonna look out for you.” He bites his lip a little. “Alright, to be honest, we were just gonna get you to dye your hair a dumb color and then leave you alone for the rest of the year, but this-“ he motions toward Tyler’s crotch, “this is too good to be true. It’s like we’ve hit a gold mine of cock and I’ll be damned if I let someone like you with a horse cock like that slip out of my grubby little fingers without so much as a dick pic.”

Tyler laughs with the ugliest face, spitting out saliva onto the table with no way to keep himself contained. He laughs for a little while longer, until he realizes that the tears are no longer lowing.   
“Are you g-gay or someth-thing?” Tyler sobs out. His hand finally leaves his crotch to rub the snot out of his nose. 

“We appreciate beauty in all its aspects.” Brendon responds. For someone so quiet, he certainly has a melodic voice, Tyler notes. It’s very soft, but strong, like someone’s boyfriend, or the landlord you’ve been fucking to lower rent. 

“He also has a horse cock,” Josh adds. “Just in case you were wondering.

Tyler laughs again, this time more to himself than anything else. How could these people be so cool about someone else’s boner without knowing them? Though it doesn’t make any sense to him, he’s not one to argue, and he decides to explain his situation to them as an act of good will and friendship. “Alright so let me get this straight,” Brendon says, one finger covering his lip while he thinks. “You’re pants are too small, and you were embarrassed cause of that, but then no one wanted to be your chem partner, so you were even more embarrassed. That translates into you getting turned on? I mean, I’ve heard of humiliation kinks, but c’mon. It could not be this bad.”

“Chill out, Bren,” Josh holds his hand up to silence his friend. “This is awesome. Not for you, clearly, but for us. In a sort of, ‘weird kinks I didn’t know my friends had’ sort of way. We can totally help you get out of this without so much as a second thought, but you’re gonna have to do something for us.” Brendon’s eyebrow raises, wondering what they could possibly get in return for a pair of pants. “You have to change in front of us.”

Tyler is immediately turned off by the idea. Changing in front of people is one of his biggest phobias, partially because he hates being judged for how small he is, but also because people have already made fun of him because of his choice of underwear. Thinking about going through this particular situation in another class, however, spurns him into thinking a different way. “O-ok,” he whispers, nodding his head as weakly as possible. Josh brings his fist down toward his chest, the universal sign for ‘fuck yeah’. 

“Alright my dude, stay here. Bren and I will go score you some new threads. What dorm are you in? We’ll be there in twenty.”

“108,” Tyler responds. 

“Perf. Bren, let’s get a move on. Tyler, get to your room and wait for us. If we plan this well enough, we’ll make it to next class no problemo.”

Twenty minutes, to Tyler’s surprise, takes a lot less time than he thought. He sits on the edge of his bed, barely comfortable confined by his dress pants, when Josh and Brendon burst through the door holding a bag used to keep new uniforms. “Here you go, buddy boy,” Josh smiles, triumphantly. 

Tyler’s eyes light up with happiness. He didn’t actually think the duo could pull something like this off. He would’ve been scolded by the Headmaster for sure, but there two. They just pulled off some sort of miracle. “Thank you!” Tyler beams, taking the bag into his hands carefully, making sure not to make them come undone and wrinkle in the bag. 

The room is quiet for a moment as Josh and Brendon wait for Tyler. They watch him intently, waiting for him to do something, anything really. Tyler admires them both for a moment, waiting for them to do something as well. “Oh!” he exclaims, “right…”

The smaller boy stands, unbuttoning the oversized jacket. He slips it off and allows it to fall to the ground. Then, he unbuckles his pants, the waist barely opening to allow him exit. He’s careful towiggle out of them, pulling at the right pieces of fabric to avoid anything slipping out. When he finally gets his legs out of sports-wear like material, he stands proud and triumphant, folding them to put them with the jacket. Brendon’s mouth slips open, his jaw almost falling far enough to leave his body. Josh nods his head in quiet admiration, his fist pumping in front of his chest like a silent cheer. 

Tyler stands in his floral printed briefs for a moment watching the both of them. He’s done nothing to evoke this kind of response besides taking off his pants, but they seem to enjoy his semi-naked body despite this. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t add a little bit of confidence to him, and he stands happily for a moment longer. “Dude,” Josh whispers, finally letting his head hang down toward the floor. “There’s no way its real…. That’s gotta be at least eight inches soft.”

“Thick, too,” Brendon whispers back, tilting his head in hopes of seeing something more than just a pair of briefs barely holding back a summer sausage. Tyler blushes, his hands subconsciously moving down toward his crotch to cover it, not that both hands do much good. 

Josh opens his mouth to say something else, but before he can get the words out, the bell rings. He snaps his fingers in frustration, shoving a finger into his mouth to bite and keep himself contained. “Well, there’s the bell,” he sighs, “I guess we should get going.” 

Brendon nods, moving toward the door without taking his eyes off Tyler’s crotch. “You should get a move on, too,” Josh yells, grabbing Brendon by the arm. “Get changed, we’ll see you in class loverboy!”


	3. A Chance at Pleasure and True Compassion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Brendon aren't quite done tormenting Tyler, but could the answer their looking for be more than Josh bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss me? send in your kinks, nerds.

The clothes gifted to him by the boys fit much better than he expected. He smooths the front of his pants over his slowly deflating bulge, making sure that it's as covered and as understated as possible. Tyler knows now that he owes Josh and Brendon a great deal of gratitude. He hopes they'll accept payment in the form of friendship. 

Tyler arrives to class long after Josh and Brendon. They watch him, and he knows what they're looking for. A glimpse, maybe, a chance to see if he's still chubbed up, if he's still working with the baseball bat between his legs. Joke's on them, he thinks, there's nothing embarrassing about Algebra IV. 

"Thank you all for coming," the instructor greets, placing her briefcase on the table at the head of the class. She begins writing on the board, a few notes here and there to get the lesson started. 

Josh, being the ever present force for chaotic evil, raises his hand and clears his throat. "Yes, Mr. Dun?" The Instrutor asks. 

"We have a new student, Miss." Josh giggles, turning his gaze to Tyler before offering a subtle but terrifying wink. "I think it would be a disservice if we didn't allow him the chance to introduce himself." 

Tyler can feel his body heating up again. The familiar twist in his stomach rearing it's ugly head. He knows what Josh is doing, and he'll be damned if he's not doing it well. He can hear Brendon snickering in the background, the soft and melodic chortle of a demon following children home from school. "You're right, Mr. Dun," the Instructor nods, waving a hand for Tyler to stand up. "Go ahead, Mr. Joseph. Introduce yourself to the class." 

The heat that press at his cheeks and the undeniable pink tone that comes with it is enough to start the process. The slow and arduous process that starts in his balls and ends with the front of his pants tenting until they look like a metropolis. 

No. Not this time. Tyler stands, knowing that if he waits any longer, the effect can only get worse. If he swallows the pill while it's still manageable, he'll be able to take it head on. "My name is Tyler Joseph. I'm eighteen years old and I like to write poetry. Thank you." He breathes a sigh of relief as his buttocks makes contact with the hard wood of the seat below him. Relief, more than anything, fills his body, and he can feel his unwanted guest already taking it's leave. 

"I don't know how you did things at your old school," the Instructor says, "but we allow the teacher to ask the questions here." The rest of the class giggles, and a few people even outright laugh. The blushing begins again, and there's no avoiding the truth of the matter now. The laughs, the stares, the disappointed look from the teacher. Josh knows what he's done, and Tyler will go to hell for thinking of all the way he could get back at him. 

Tyler stands again, concentrating so hard on his blood flow that a vein on his forehead now pulses with effort. The massive strain on him is evident on his face. "Well, Tyler, let's talk about your grades, shall we? What was your mathematics score like at your old school?" 

He clears his throat, sweat beads starting to accumulate on the hairline of his forehead. "My grades were well above average, ma'am." 

"Is that so?" She questions. 

The look on her face says she doesn't believe him. It's like every noise in the room is amplified times a hundred, and even with the phenomenal effort it takes to keep himself composed, Tyler can feel his pants becoming tighter. "Yes, ma'am." 

She nods, turning back to the board and writing another equation down. "Thank you, Mr. Joseph, you can sit down now." Josh makes a sound that's almost audibly shocked. Brendon snickers again, covering his mouth to muffle the airwaves. Tyler breathes another sigh of relief, his body involuntarily folding in on itself to take his rightful place outside the public eye.   
He can see out of his peripheral vision that Josh has leaned over to tell Brendon something. Brendon nods, looking around the classroom to make sure no eyes are still on them. The lesson begins and Tyler is relieved to be back to work again, but another whisper from the demon of chaos bring him back to the cruel reality he lives in. 

"Psst," Josh whispers, "pssst!!!" Tyler's will, gives way immediately, and he turns to shush the mosquito in his ear when he sees the attention grabber. Brendon, with his pants hanging halfway down his ass, shakes his cock at Tyler. The blood rushes to his face, and between his legs, as he makes an attempt to look away, but the image is already burned into his head. Josh laughs louder than he intends, and the instructor turns hastily to shush him. 

She barely avoids the view repeating itself in Tyler's mind as Brendon shoves his lower half under the desk. She makes a face at the trio before resuming the lesson. 

Tyler, with the bulge in the from of his pants already starting to grow, turns his head as slowly as possible to catch another glimpse. Could Brendon be so arrogant to keep his lower half exposed after almost getting caught? 

When he finally sees the duo tormenting him, Josh has his hand wrapped around Brendon's cock, stroking it to half mast. It stands perpendicular from his legs, the head nearly pressing into the desk a full eight inches away. His eyes widen when he sees Josh wink at him, had firmly wrapped around Brendon's manhood. 

The quiet sound of the classroom is only broken by the sound of fabric ripping. Tyler's face sits expressionless, the willingness to admit that it was his underwear that ripped completely lost. Brendon and Josh stare at each other, a wicked grin on both their faces. Their plan has succeeded, but in true Josh Dun fashion, there's no follow-up. They don't have any sort of plan to come after Tyler's public boner. 

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Tyler nearly yells, standing from his seat and giving the classroom a very brief but public view of the bulge ready to rip itself free of his dress pants like it had his briefs. He runs for the door, blowing through it without a second thought. 

"When you've gotta go, you gotta go, y'know?" Josh jokes, standing to follow him. "Don't worry, Miss, I'll make sure he's alright." Before the Instructor can stop him, Josh is out the door and following Tyler like a vulture following a wounded animal. Tyler makes a beeline for the bathroom, throwing himself into the nearest stall to keep his secret shame to himself. 

Josh enters the bathroom tentatively, looking around to find the only door closed to him. "Tyler?" He calls out, knocking on the wooden door as carefully as possible. 

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" Tyler yells, tears welling in his eyes. Josh sighs, letting his body fall against the door as he knocks again. 

"I'm sorry, Tyler," Josh whispers, sliding a finger against the polished wood. "We didn't mean to do this to you, I didn't know you were gonna rip through your undies, my guy. That was... Impressive, if nothing else. Now, c'mon, open up and we can check out the damage." 

The soft sound of the door unlocking echoes through the empty tile bathroom. Tyler opens the door slowly, his pale skin lit up by the red blood flowing just underneath. It's a shock to Josh that any blood could be flowing anywhere else but the baseball bat between his legs. As his eyes venture downward, the smaller boy sees his prize a thousand times over.  
It sticks straight downward, crawling the length of his pant leg about three quarters of the way to his knee. Josh carefully reaches for Tyler's belt buckle, undoing the small metal clasp and pulling at the button until it snaps open. The zipper falls open with minimal effort, as the base of Tyler's cock presses against it. 

Josh drops down to his knees and slowly pulls down Tyler's pants, not wanting to startle the poor boy beyond what he already is. He can't help his eyes from widening, however, as the power he's been lusting after since they met is now right in front of him. It's thick in all the right places, the foreskin covering just the right amount of the head to make sure that precum can leak out. 

Josh swallows hard, looking up at Tyler for a moment before his primal urges kick him into gear. Without a second thought, he leans forward, licking the head of Tyler's cock in one swift, fell swoop. Tyler gasps, pulling back just a bit but Josh's grip holds him in place. "Can I..." Josh asks, sticking his tongue out once more, but never once moving without permission. "Put it in my mouth?" 

Tyler doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to think or do. There's no precedence for this, for him. He knows the right answer, but he also knows what he wants to do. He nods, waiting for Josh to take control, to take the power away from him so that he doesn't have to worry about it. 

Josh expertly strokes Tyler's cock, pulling the foreskin back to see the head in it's full, swollen glory. He licks it again, getting the taste of salty precum on his lips. Just the head in his mouth is enough to fill it, but Josh is determined to at least get a few inches down. 

He can feel the tears forming in his eyes from a lack of oxygen going to his lungs, but the feeling of being so filled is beyond worth it. He pulls away to take a break, only to be met by Tyler's hands on the back of his head. It's surprising to them both as Tyler takes control, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

Josh makes a noise that sounds like defiance, but it's met with Tyler's soft thrust that moves his cock into the back of his throat. Tyler grunts in pleasure, pulling back just enough to get leverage and go for another thrust, this one sending his cockhead sailing past his uvula and down his throat. Josh feels the muscles in his neck stretch to accommodate the size. It hurts, of course, and the tears streaming down his cheeks remind him of that pain, but he continues through sheer force of will alone. 

Tyler grunts again, pulling back to deliver another thrust. Josh is more prepared this time, and breathes in as the cock is out of his mouth and swallows as it reaches the back of his throat, allowing it down deeper this time. Tyler's balls slap his chin as he realizes the whole thing is almost inside his body. His throat widens and he gags, lubing the monster up with his spit and mucous as it fucks his mouth over and over, more and more of it disappearing into his mouth. 

"I'm gonna..." Tyler grunts, gripping Josh's head a little harder and forcing his cock down completely, shooting cum down Josh's throat and into his stomach. Josh feels the cock throb through his throat, the warm fluid spilling out of it filling him. It feels as through it may never end before Tyler finally pulls out, leaving Josh's mouth dripping with cum and saliva. 

He gasps for air, coughing to get some of the water out of his throat. "I-I'm so sorry!" Tyler yells, leaning down to check and make sure his friend is still alive.   
Josh laughs, smirking. "All good, my guy," he laughs. A thumbs up cements his status, the feeling of fullness still not worn off yet.


	4. I'll Dive Right In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Josh have some fun in the locker room and are saved by an unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all know it's the comments that bring me back to this fantasy. tbh i'm not really sure what's happening in here anymore but as long as you want it, i'll keep delivering. 
> 
> hey, if you like what i do and want to see more, consider following me on tumblr! i do writing requests and take fan prompts there and would love to have you, catch me at "automaticblonde". see you there <3

Tyler and Josh return to class after their endeavor in the bathroom. Tyler's cheeks are flush and completely pale, but Josh has a look of satisfaction beyond all others. Brendon furrows his brow upon their arrival, questioning his friend without saying a word. Josh offers a small and subtle nod in response, sending Brendon into a haze of speculation and fantasy.  

Class ends and sends Tyler shooting out of his seat, the need to get away overpowering the want to ask what he missed while he was in the bathroom. He clutches his books tight to his chest, breath quick and sporadic at the thought that he may have done something morally deplorable, but sexually exciting. He doesn't have a problem with being interested in another man, but doing it in a public bathroom? It's a scene straight out of fanfiction, and Tyler Joseph will be damned if he's going to let some angsty teen write about him.  

Brendon, however, finds himself in his own personal hell not knowing what went on between them in the bathroom. "C'mon, tell me!" He pleads, following Josh toward their next class.  

"No way, my dude. A lady never kisses and tells!" He laughs, spinning around in a circle. The hoarseness in his voice should be at least a small clue, but Brendon isn't very quick on the uptake. They move toward the gym, the sound of water and humid heat pressing the hall just beyond the doors to the pool.  

There are already people swimming when they arrive, but the duo have always believed in being fashionably late. They casually make their way to the locker room, ignoring the coach, who waves his arms frantically and points at his wristless watch to signify the time.  

It's colder in the locker room than in the hall, partially because the heat of the water can't reach beyond the tile walls. It makes changing a bit of a challenge after one is nice and warm, but it's a welcome change from the heat before swimming has started. "You guys kissed," Brendon questions, starting to unbutton his shirt. Josh shakes his head, smiling wickedly at the desperation in Brendon's voice.  

"You made out? You touched his dick?" Josh gives the universal hands sign for kinda but laying his hand flat on the air and shaking one side and then the other. Brendon grits his teeth, lips pursed into a more red than his normal soft pink shade.  

"Alright, well," Brendon murmurs, unbuckling his pants very quietly, slowly, to entice more than to get them off. "I guess I'll just have to withhold from you until you tell me." Josh turns his head slowly, eyes narrowed at such a ridiculous notion. Brendon pulls his pants down just enough to expose his bulge, massive and heavy in it's contents. With explicit knowledge of both their cocks, Josh finds himself salivating at the idea of servicing another massive cock in the short amount of time it's been. He reaches out, fingertips barely grazing the cotton of Brendon's underwear before it's slapped away. "Uh, uh! Only nice guys who tell me what they've done with the hung new kid get to touch." 

Josh's face beats red in anger, the satisfaction of having a secret to keep suddenly dashed by the realization that he might never get to play his favorite game again. "Alright fine," Josh pouts, "he fucked my throat." 

Brendon's eyes widen, his expression falling. He tries to imagine tiny Tyler Joseph having the wherewithal to get a blow job, let alone fuck someone's throat. "Tyler.... Like the Tyler we just met with the giant cock?" 

"Yes, asshole," Josh shoots back. He continues undressing until he's completely naked, slipping on the pair of school ordered swim shorts. Like boxer briefs, they hug his body in admittedly a flattering way. Brendon's lips purse together in a surprised expression, and he nods his head, impressed that someone so timid might actual be a sex beast. 

Josh looks around to ensure that the locker room is completely empty before reaching for Brendon's bulge again. Now completely naked save for the small piece of clothing, Brendon smiles, leaning into Josh's touch and allowing himself to be caressed. He can heels his manhood start to grown when the sound of another group of people echoes into the tile room. Josh's eyes widen, staring into Brendon's equally shocked look. They scramble toward a small closet meant for holding spare towels, stuffing themselves inside, pressed flush together to avoid the prying eyes of other students.  

"Coach, please, if you'd just," Albert pleads, holding a doctor's note like it's god's gift to the world. The tall, lumbering man he walks with pays him no attention.  

"Mr. Rosende, when your doctor comes down from heaven itself to tell me you have a chlorine allergy, then you can get out of swimming. Until then, get your swimmers on and get your ass out there!" He picks up Brendon's discarded pants, looking around the room to find them. Brendon comvers his mouth, eyes closing to try and keep any sound from exiting his body.  

Josh swallows hard, looking out the small slits in the door to make out the two characters, watching them and waiting to see if they'll leave. He lifts his eyebrow when he feels something poking his back, however. He wiggles his ass a bit to find that Brendon's cock has not only swollen, but poked it's way out of the bottom of his briefs. "You've got to be kidding me," he whispers.  

Brendon grabs his mouth to keep him quiet, causing his elbow to hit the side of the wall.  

The noise startles both men in the locker room, sending their gaze straight to the closet. The coach moves to investigate, but Albert stops him immediately. "If you're looking for Josh and Brendon, they're not here," he clammers, rubbing his hands together. The coach turns his head, rasing a single eyebrow at him. "I'd be happy to help you look for them, th-though, if you'll listen to my logic about getting out of gym." His eyes shoot to the closet, a clear sign to Josh and Brendon that he knows that they're there.  

The coach lets out a long sigh, sitting on the bench where they boy's clothes are piled, forearms resting on his gigantic thighs while looking up at Albert. "Alright, Mr. Rosende, go ahead." 

Brendon's cock only gets harder in the friction between the boys. He bites his lip, trying to keep himself from pulling Josh's shorts down and finding his hole right then and there. Just like Tyler, once he's riled up, there's nothing that can stop him. Josh realizes what might go down if they get caught. Thinking on his feet, his opes his legs, allowing Brendon's cock to slip between them. He presses his thighs together, squeezing the meaty member until a drop of pre-cum spills from the head. Brendon lets out a low, guttural moan, just low enough to keep the men outside from hearing.  

"And it would be extremely cruel of you to not at least look at my doctor's note, Coach Johnson," Albert continues, hoping to stall long enough. Brendon begins moving his body back and forth, his cock sliding easily between the space inside Josh's legs and below his ass. Brendon lets his hand fall from Josh's mouth, moving downward to his hips to get a better leverage. Josh moves backward to meet Brendon's slow and shallow thrusts, hoping to keep the man engorged until he has a chance to relieve himself.  

Coach Johnson lifts his eyebrow once more, watching Albert like a hawk. The smaller boy smiles, his glasses fogging up from the heat. Josh feels Brendon's cock tugging at his swimsuit, but what he doesn't expect is the friction created by the pull. His own cock's foreskin is pulled up and down, back and forth every time Brendon thrusts. He can feels pre-cum starting to accumulate at the tip of his cock, and the repeated thrusting makes it more evident that he might be reaching climax along with his friend.  

Brendon's thrusts become more frantic, more feral, and before long he's mouthing at Josh's shoulder, trying to keep himself quiet before his ten inches swells up even thicker than before, shooting against the closet door and painting it white with rope after rope of warm and sticky cum. Josh feels his knees buckle under the weight of his own orgasm, relying on Brendon to keep them both standing upright. "Alright, Albert," Coach Johnson sighs, taking the note from the boy's hand. Albert smiles, following the larger man out the door and into the pool's main area, allowing Josh and Brendon to fall out of the closet and onto the tile floor, both breathing heavily and chests heaving for air.  

"Holy shit," Brendon breathes, laughing at the relief of it all. "That was so hot!"  

Josh smiles, pulling the front of his shorts down to allow his average cock to flop out, his own thick cum staining the inside of the spandex material. Brendon's face is shocked but not completely unaware. He leans down and takes Josh's dick in his mouth, cleaning up the mess ad licking the other's skin until there's no evidence of their triste. "Get dressed, lover boy," Josh smiles, using his finger to tap at Brendon's softening cock. "We’ve got a nerd to thank."


End file.
